It's Not My Fault I Attract Horror Lovers
by silverivy13
Summary: Even a weird girl like Tomoko Kuroki can attract people. Even if it is because of the wrong reasons.


**Author's Note:** I think I speak for everyone when I say I feel so bad for Tomoko. She will just never be popular or have a boyfriend in the anime, so why not in a fanfiction? This was something quick I wrote on a whim, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Any reviews are welcome!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Watamote. Just this fic.

* * *

 **It's Not My Fault I Attract Horror Lovers**

Tomoko Tomoko is just your average teenage girl. She likes video games. She likes shopping (for anime merchandise). She likes otome games. She was extremely popular (on the internet). She was super cute and had enormous boobs (might be a slight exaggeration).

 _Okay, so maybe I'm not 100% normal, but there's nowhere to go but up, right?_ Tomoko thought as she walked to school that day. Today she was determined to talk to someone of the opposite sex, even if it killed her. Which it very well might. But Tomoko didn't want to dwell on that. Instead, she focused on the walk to school, grinning happily with the kind of a smile that only the cutest killer clown could make. As she kicked off her shoes in front of her locker and began to pull her slippers, she felt a thud against her back, and almost immediately a flash of pain following it.

"Ow…" she muttered, turning to glare at whoever kicked her. She froze at the sight of four boys standing behind her, laughing and talking about the most recent soccer match their school had had. One of them turned to her as he bent down to pick up his shoe. His hair was a chestnut brown color, the eyes a dark blue, almost black. He grinned guiltily at her, and she felt her cheeks heating up.

"Sorry I hit you. You okay?"

 _Oh God, how do I answer? If I say I'm fine I'd be lying. If I said I'm, not he'd feel bad. But shouldn't he feel bad? Maybe he'll offer to do something for me if I say it hurts. Maybe he'll carry me to the nurse's office like a princess!_ The boy frowned at the sickening grin twisting across his face, and he tried again.

"Hey, you look kinda… weird. Are you really alright?" Startled at his continued persistence, she blurted out the first words that came to mind.

"Y-y-yes, f-fine." She instantly cursed her stupid mouth for ruining her chance to be with a hot guy longer. Knowing he was just going to walk away, she tsked, before turning back around. He heard this and tapped her shoulder. Tomoko froze.

 _H-h-he wasn't supposed t-to hear me. What now? I-is he gonna chew me out? I don't want to be yelled at._ She turned slowly, sweating profusely, a nervous smile on her face. "Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry."

"H-huh?"

"Sorry I kicked you. It was an accident. You were annoyed right?" _Right, but not with you…_ "I didn't mean to. So I'm sorry. 'Kay?" The smile he revealed was blinding, and as Tomoko threw her hands up to shield herself from it's light, she nodded.

"O-okay." He laughed, before standing up again.

"Good. See you around." As he caught up to his friends, Tomoko stood as well, a twisted smile crossing her face. _He said see you around. That means he wants to see me again._ As she advanced down the hallway, she heard a bit of the boy's conversation.

"Dude, she's so weird. Why'd you talk to her?"

"Come on, man, it woulda been rude to ignore her."

"Why? Did you not see how creepy she looked?" Tomoko's grin quickly morphed into a seriously ticked-off frown. _So I'm creepy, huh? I'll show you creepy. I'll fill your shoes with beetles, asshole, I know where your locker is._

"She's just shy. Besides her reactions were kinda funny. It was sorta cute." Her face heated up again as she turned the corner, all thoughts immediately focused on those words. _Cute… He thinks I'm c-cute…_

"Eheheh…" She chuckled as she entered the classroom, completely missing the terrified glances of her classmates.

Meanwhile, as the boys continued the opposite direction, one of his friends sighed.

"You only say that cuz you're a horror fanatic, Yuki. She's got one of those faces."

"Maybe." Was his only reply.

…

 _So his name's Yuki Matsuya…_ Tomoko thought dreamily as she pretended to sleep that morning before class.

After much incessant pestering to Tomoki over the weekend, she had finally convinced him to find out the boy's name, since she remembered they were in the same soccer club. It was only after she threatened to take naughty pictures of him in the shower and reveal them to the school that he had agreed. That afternoon, he came by her room to tell her.

"His name's Yuki Matsuya. He's in your year." And then Tomoki had walked away, not caring enough to ask why she wanted to know or to warn Yuki-senpai that he might have a potentially dangerous stalker. _If she wants to get arrested, then let her be_ he had decided.

And now, three days after the incident, she decided she wanted to know more. And there was only person she could ask without freaking out completely. Hina Nemoto. And she couldn't ask during class either. Which left her only one option. Swallowing the terrified butterflies in her stomach, she jerked up suddenly, startling the people around her. Looking around the classroom, she spotted Nemoto talking to Okada and Kiyota. Like always. _If only she'd talk to someone who was invisible_ Tomoko thought as she stood. _Imaginary people are much better than real ones._

Reaching the group, she stood awkwardly behind them. _Why haven't they noticed me yet? Maybe my presence is just unsensible? Are they doing it on purpose? They have to be. They must be thinking that I'll leave if they-_

"Kuroki-san?" Kiyota's voice shook her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see him staring at her as the others turned to look. "What is it?"

"Did you need something, Kuroki-chan?" Nemoto's voice was like a ray of sunshine, and a shaky smile appeared on Tomoko's face. Her hand was shaking as she pointed to an empty corner of the room, and she tried to mentally stop it, along with her nervous sweating.

"C-can I t-talk to you for a m-minute?' She asked quietly, her brain beginning to fry from overexertion. Nemoto's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Be right back." She said to her friends, and walked over to where Tomoko was pointing, the antisocial girl trailing behind her. "What is it?' She asked kindly.

"D-do you kn-know Yuki M-Matsuya?" Tomoko replied bluntly. Nemoto looked surprised for a moment before grinning.

"I get it! You like him!"

"N-n-n-no, I j-just-"

"No worries Kuroki-chan, I'll help you! His classroom is 2-5. He's in the soccer club and he's pretty good. A regular I think. Before practice, he's always by himself for a few minutes, since he volunteers to clean the classroom. Oh, on Fridays he goes to the library for an hour or two before going home! And he loves scary things! That's about all I know though."

"Th-that's a l-lot." Tomoko stammered.

"I like to keep tabs on people. Well, good luck Kuroki-chan! I'm rooting for you." She smiled and turned back toward her friends.

"Ah!" Tomoko grabbed her shirt without thinking, and blushed heavily when Nemoto looked back. "Th-thank you, Ne-Nemoto…-chan."

"Any time!" The girl said happily, before walking away. As Tomoko made her way back to her desk, she resolved to walk by his classroom that afternoon.

"What's with her?" Okada asked when Nemoto returned.

"Oh, she just had a question, that's all."

"That so?"

"Mhmm!"

"Still," Kiyota said. "That's the most outgoing I've ever seen her be. She's just so… weird."

"Hey!" Nemoto said, folding her arms across her chest. "She's nice! Just a bit shy, that's all!"

"You should ask her to come eat with lunch with us then, Nemo-tan." Okada said. "I've felt kinda bad for her. I don't think she has any friends."

"I'm okay with that." Kiyota said. "I was in her class first year, things were the same then too."

"Maybe I will then!" Nemoto said, and she felt very proud of herself for maybe finding Kuroki-chan some friends.

…

That afternoon, Tomoko quietly pushed her way through the hall to the end, where Yuki's classroom stood. She looked inside slowly, and there he was, dusting off the chalkboard in all his brunette glory. The sunlight made him glow and Tomoko sighed happily, drool trickling from her mouth. She must've made a sound, because he turned to see her staring at him. Her eyes met his, and the blood rushed to her face as she darted outside, attempting to hide out of sight. _He saw me. He must think I'm weird. Wait, maybe he thought I looked cute again? Maybe he'll think I… like him? Maybe he'll get the message. And then we could go out and get married and make sex… BABIES. Make babies. Cuuuuute babies._

"We meet again." A voice came from above her, and she let out an inhuman shriek, jerking her head up abruptly, which promptly thudded into the wall hard enough to send her eyes spinning. "H-hey, you okay?" Yuki asked, kneeling next to her, arms outstretched, unsure of what to do. Rubbing the bump forming underneath her hair, she looked away.

"Y-y-yeah. F-fine." Yuki stared for a second, before laughing. "Wh-wh-what's so f-funny?!" She asked defensively, ready to get upset.

"Nothing, just that's exactly what you said last time."

"O-oh. S-so it is." He laughed again, and she smiled awkwardly.

"So what're you doing down here?" He asked.

"O-oh, I was j-just passing by and I s-saw you and…" Her voice trailed off, hoping he'd get the message.

"Oooooh, I get it. You must still be mad about last time, right?" She looked up to see him scratch his head, a sheepish wince across his face.

"N-no, I-I just…" Racking her brain for something to say, she found her way out. "T-Tomoki Kuroki. I wanted you to g-give this to h-him." She said, digging a dictionary out of her bag. Handing it over to Yuki, she continued. "H-he's my brother a-and you're on the s-same soccer team, so I thought you c-could give it to him." Yuki's eyes widened, and he took the book from her grasp. Smiling, he nodded.

"I'm headed there now, so yeah I'll give it to him."

"Th-thanks." Tomoko turned, walking back down the hallway and away from the boy.

"Ah, hey!" He yelled after her, and she stopped, looking back at him. "I didn't think you knew I was in the soccer club. I'm flattered!" He smiled widely at her before heading in the opposite direction, but not before seeing her entire body turn crimson as she whirled around and ran away. He laughed under his breath.

Reaching the clubroom, he stretched as he walked in. Noticing Tomoki, Yuki walked over to him.

"Hey, Tomoki," he said, holding out the dictionary to him. "This's from some girl in the second year. She looked kinda like you." Tomoki stared at him emotionless, before taking it.

"She's my sister."

"Oh cool. What's her name?"

"...Tomoko. Sorry if she freaked you out, she tends to do that a lot."

"No way, I didn't think she was frankly. Quite the opposite really. I thought she was kinda adorable, the way she turned red so easily. Well, see ya." As he walked away, Tomoki stared at Yuki as if he sprouted a second head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was one of Yuki's friends.

"Don't worry. He's just obsessed with horror stuff. And she suits the role perfectly, man, no offense but your sister is terrifying." Tomoki breathed a sigh of relief and thanked God he wasn't going crazy or in some alternate universe. There was just no way someone could like his creepy sister unless they were into the occult or scary stuff. Which explained a lot of things about Yuki-senpai.

…

A few days later, it was Friday. Tomoko almost skipped, she was happy. She was on her way to the library and another "chance" run-in with Yuki, her personal dreamboat. She was convinced he had the hots for her. And she was in a particularly good mood that day.

Earlier, Nemoto had done the unthinkable. She invited Tomoko to eat lunch with her, Okada and Kiyota. She had done nothing but sit there and listen to them all talk, but she wasn't by herself eating in the bathroom. And that was an improvement.

Entering the library, she glared at Kimoto-san, who glared right back, before turning down a random row, on the search for her self-proclaimed "prince". As she walked down the rows, her mind gradually shifted back to books as she remembered the most recent novel she had finished. Deciding to find the sequel and check it out, she didn't notice someone looking up from his book to see her turn down a row. Shutting his book with a smile, Yuki stood, heading towards the same row.

"There it is." She muttered. finally seeing it on the top of the shelf. Stretching onto her tiptoes, her fingers only brushed the top of the second-to-last row. Of course it had to be so high up. Reaching out her arm as far as she could, she had just almost touched it, when a larger hand grabbed the book and pulled it down from the shelf. She spun to see Yuki standing behind her with a smile.

"This what you were looking for, Tomoko-san?" She blushed at the use of her name, then she felt confused.

"H-how do you kn-know my name?"

"Your brother told me." He replied. Glancing at the spine, his eyes widened. "Hey, I like this author too! Have you read the detective one?"

"The one wh-where the killer w-was an old lady? I-it was really good. I th-thought the character development was great!"

"And the descriptions made you feel like you were there!" He agreed readily. "I was shocked the detective's grandma did it."

"And a-all because she wanted him to quit being a detective. I g-guess it was her way of showing love."

"Yeah, it was twisted but sweet. What about his monster novel? The one with the giant killer sea cucumber?"

"The sea slug from space?"

"That's the one! That may have been my favorite out of all of his books!"

For the next couple of hours, Tomoko and Yuki continued to discuss their mutual favorite author's books, each debate more gory than the last. As the books grew more and more horrific, the debates became more and more heated. When the school's PA system came across, telling all students to return home, the two were both shocked.

"I can't believe it got this late." Yuki said, looking at the clock. "It's already 6!" He stood, offering a hand to Tomoko. She took it, blushing, and stood.

"Th-that was fun." She muttered quietly as the two walked toward the exit. Kimoto noticed them and her mouth dropped open in shock. Tomoko grinned cunningly at her, and she glared with all her might back at the antisocial girl. If looks could kill.

"It was." Yuki agreed as they stepped out of the building and into the evening sky. "Let me walk you home." Tomoko's green eyes widened and she nearly passed out right there. Holding both her hands to her cheeks, she began to chuckle eerily while answering.

"Y-you don't have to."

"It's dangerous for a highschool girl to be going home by herself. I'm not gonna do anything, okay?"

"O-Okay." She was just about to follow him when a voice behind them caused them both to stop.

 _Can't believe I'm saying this._ Tomoki thought as he saw the boy and girl ahead of the,. Sighing, he called out to them "Nee-san!"

When they turned around, the eager and happy look in Tomoko's eyes made him flinch. _Maybe this was a bad idea._ He thought as he got closer. _No, wait. I need to be sure she doesn't embarrass the family._

"Do you… wanna go home… together?" He muttered in an irritated voice which was lost on Tomoko, who smiled that creepy grin so wide, he thought for a moment it was gonna split open.

"S-sure… otouto." Tomoki flinched and groaned as she skipped over to him.

"Well I'm gonna go that way then Tomoko-chan." Yuki said, waving. "See you in club Tomoki."

"B-bye." Tomoko drooled happily as he walked away. Tomoki rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards their home.

 _He had better goddamn thank me for this._ Tomoki thought as Tomoko launched into a whole spiel about her newest adventures that day.

…

Almost six days passed before Tomoko saw Yuki again. The PA announced to the school that all outdoor clubs were cancelled for the day due to the heavy rain showers. Tomoko sighed heavily as she stared out the window. She had forgotten her umbrella at home, and she knew Tomoki was going to a friend's house that day, so she couldn't go home with him. As she stood and bowed, her mind drifted back to Yuki and she laughed happily to herself, though the person in front of her flinched when they heard it. Grabbing her bag, she began to walk to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Kuroki-chan!" A voice called, and she turned to see Nemoto, Okada, Kiyota and a few other people looking at her.

"Be careful in the rain!" Kiyota added, smiling at her. Grinning awkwardly, she raised her hand in a sortod wave. Nodding in agreement, she left the classroom, positively glowing.

In front of the school, she stopped, her shoes on and ready to go. However, the downpour outside was unrelenting. _This reminds of that one time someone forgot their umbrella on that bench and I used it._ She thought. _Good memories._

A group of boys, Yuki included, had just reached the exit, talking about what they were going to do now that they had club off. Yuki smiled and was about to respond when he spotted a very familiar raven-haired girl standing in front of the door. Bounding over to her while ignoring his friends, he tousled her hair as she looked up at him in complete and utter shock.

"You waiting out the rain?" He asked happily.

"H-hair…" Tomoko muttered.

"Hmm? Oh you didn't like that?"

"N-no, it's o-oily."

"Really? I thought it was pretty soft." She turned red again as he glanced outside. "Do you have an umbrella?" After a moment, she shook her head. Yuki grinned, taking out his. "Lucky for you, I do. Shall we go together?" Tomoko stared at him in surprise as he yelled something to his friends.

"What about karaoke?"

"Another time, man! I'm being chivalrous! Maybe if you learned how to do that, you'd still have your girlfriend!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! We don't talk about that!" Yuki laughed and waved. Glancing down at Tomoko, he took her hand in his and pulled her along.

"Don't just stand there, come on!" She turned even redder as he held her hand. As they left the school gates, Yuki didn't let go of her hand, and when she looked at him, he was looking a bit away from her, the faintest tinge of pink to his cheeks. Her mouth dropped open as she realized that he might actually like her. _For real._

They walked in silence most of the way, but the whole time, they never let go of each other's hands. As they neared her house, Tomoko silently wished that she lived further away so she could stay beside him longer. Finally they reached her front walk.

"W-we're here." She muttered, pointing to the door, nervous sweat beginning to run down her face. Yuki frowned when he saw this.

"You sure you don't have a fever?" He asked, pressing his forehead to her own. Tomoko forced herself to remain rooted in place and not jump away. After all, chance like this didn't come often.

"I'm f-fine, so-" She broke off as she felt something warm against her lips. Then she realized they were another set of lips. Then she realized they were Yuki's. And he was kissing her. It was soft and way too short for her liking, but it was her first kiss ever, and she loved how it felt immediately. When he pulled away, they were both blushing furiously.

"The fever question was a lie." Yuki muttered. "I just wanted to… do that."

"Y-you ki-ki-kissed me." Tomoko said.

"Yeah."

"D-does this m-mean you… l-like me?"

"...Yeah."

"...M-me too."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So... does this mean we're, y'know… dating?"

"I-I don't know, I-I've never d-dated before."

"Then it does. Okay? Does that work?"

"Y-yeah."

"Awesome!" Yuki said, a wide smile on his face. "This is great! I'll make you really happy, trust me!"

"I-I'm already h-happy." She said in response and smiled. An actual smile. Not one of those creepy ones she always made, but a real, genuine smile. And it could not have been cuter.


End file.
